Dragons Fire
by magnolian-dragon
Summary: Hermione a slytherin, and Draco has known her for years, what is she hidding, is there more to Hermione than meets the eye.... R and R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Welcome back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, but I miss I could own Draco!

_Its back to Hogwarts, I can't believe daddy took of my glamour, now I can be the real I, and now I and Draco don't have to fight all the time…. I hated fighting with him. But daddy said I had to oh well, at least now I don't have to talk to that stupid Potter kid more like the "kid-that-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-ass" I mean come on, oh well at least I got Head Girl, I wonder who the Head Boy is…_

"Hermione is that you?" Draco said as he walked into the Head compartment,

"Draco OMG I missed you so much, yeah it's me, daddy told me I don't have to pretend anymore, and I can be me again!" I said as I walked up to him to give him a hug. "Man 'Mione I can't believe it, now you can help me get rid of the slut, and we get to share a dorm now..." He was wiggling his eye brows, I guess it was supposed to be sexy; _you're such an idiot some times Draco, my Dragon…_

"'Mione were here, come on we have to help those stupid first years to the boats",

Draco walked out of the compartment leaving me to follow behind him to do our duties. _No more Mud blood Granger this year!_

After we gathered all the first years with Hagrid, we found our carriage and wait till it started to move to take us to Hogwarts. The Welcome Back Feast was the same as always, the fool, Dumbledore said his few words, and we ate till we couldn't no more towards the end of the dinner he stood up "Will Mr.Malfoy, and Miss. Riddle please come forward", at the announcement of my name I proudly walked up to the front as told with Draco right behind me. "Congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl, now Professor Snape will escort you to your new dorms", as he finished Professor Snape stood up and began walking expecting us to follow behind him.

On the way there I couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable Snape was I mean he was escorting the daughter of the man he dared to betray, _He should be nervous, after what he did to my father, and to think he thought my father never noticed that he was working for the light side… well that will all change after Christmas they'll all see…_

Well arrived outside a painting of what seemed to be me and Draco. "Your password is dragons fire, you can change it at any time, but you must inform me, and you both have to be here", with that said the traitor turned on his heel and left. Me and Draco smiled to each other and I said our password "Dragons Fire" and we walked in to our new home….

Well that was it for now I'm not used to writing so give me some time, flames are welcome, but only constructive criticism, please do correct me if spelling and grammar is off I would like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I do wish I owned Draco though... :-)

As they walked into their new common room they were greeted with blinding white walls, white furniture, white floors, and down right whiteness (hahaha). "What hell is this shit, and I though Hogwarts was supposed to be great, this is stupid there's nothing here but white!" said Hermione as she and Draco walked into the room. Draco took his time before saying any thing and walked around the room, "Draco what are you doing?" "I'm looking around ok, maybe there's a note or something…" He trailed off when he found a yellow piece of paper with instructions on how to decorate the room.

"Here it says to wave your wand around three times over you head and think about what you want to change, sounds simple do you want to do it or should I?" Draco asked me while I began to look around and think about what I wanted the room to look like, since I was the Dark Lords daughter what ever I wanted I got. "I think I'll do it" So I thought about it and when I was done thinking about it I began to wave my wand above my three times and I though real hard about what I wanted the room to look like.

The room changed to a mix of green, black, and silver, the walls became a solid forest green color, while the floors became a soft black carpet. The chairs were green with black and silver pillows and a picture of my father hang over the fire place, but not of the face people know him by but of his real face. I turned to Draco and watched him as he observed the changes to the room. "Well what do you think?" I waited for what seemed like for ever before he finally answered me and he turned to me and said, "It's as beautiful as you Mione..." He just stared into my eyes, I almost felt like floating away, and getting lost in his eyes. They were a cool calming blue grey color, with specks of silver. They were the window to his soul and it almost impossible to stop staring.

"Mione are you ok, hello…. MIONE!" Draco was yelling at me to try and get my attention. "What?" I finally answered back, "You were like in la la land, your eyes glazed over and you looked like you were in a trance, you ok?" Was I ok, I mean I did stare at him for a while, I don't know maybe I'm in love…..

"Well Mione I'm going to go see my room, and see what it's like I'll see you in the morning." I turned to go to my room also, it was in the same condition as the common room had been, it was all white, and so I changed it. The bed was silver with black and green pillows, black carpet, and green walls. I was too tired to really think about anything so I just fell onto my bed and fell asleep thinking of the dragon that was in the other room.

Well how was that I hope you liked it, and if you don't that's fine review and let me know what I can change. It's all good, so please read and review!


End file.
